Love Within Ice
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: A year passes after Ashlynn and Gray get together. On her 19th birthday Gray wants to take their relationship to the next level and is unsure if Ashlynn will feel the same. Another funny and romantic one shot for GrayXOC fans! Other couples NaLu, ErzaxOC, and LyonxJuvia.


**The idea to write this one shot came to me this morning!  
XD  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters they belong to their creator. I only own Alex and Ashlynn. XD  
Hope all of you have a Happy Easter!**

 **Ashlynn's POV**

 _Wake up lazy it's already 9:30!_

"Shut up dragon I hear you" I growled as I sat up.

A year had passed after Gray and I got together. The ice wizard eventually moved in with me and every morning I woke to feel his arms around my body. But this morning I felt no such thing and I looked to his side of the bed we shared. It was empty and I chuckled. Sometimes Gray liked to leave early to go the guild hall to socialize or to find a job. The past 12 months have been wonderful and I couldn't have asked for a better mate.

 _You do realize what day this is_ my dragon interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you ranting on about?" I questioned her.

 _Hello it's our 19_ _th_ _birthday dimwit!  
_  
My eyes widened and I got out of bed to look at my calendar. Sure enough it was my birthday today!

"Time sure seems to fly by"

 _Indeed it does it seems only yesterday we claimed Gray as our mate_ my mate teased.

I smirked at her remark. It had been like as though it was yesterday when Gray and I expressed our love for each other. Since it was already past 9:30 I would grab breakfast at the guild. I took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of black jeans and blue t-shirt. I pulled hair into a braid after I pulled on my dark brown boots and left the house. Lucy was just leaving her house as I approached it.

"Happy birthday Ash!" the blonde shouted as I walked over to her.

"Thanks Luce I'm heading over to the guild hall wanna walk with me?" I offered.

"Sure!" Lucy replied in enthusiasm. "Do you have plans for today?"

"Not doing a damn thing" I answered her. "We've been busy with job requests so I want to take a few days off"

"Same here" Lucy agreed. "We deserve it after all"

I smirked at her answer. Normally when we returned from a job we hung around town and the guild for a day or two before going on another.

"Did Natsu spend the night?" I teased Lucy.

Lucy went red and I chuckled.

Natsu and Lucy got together a few months after Gray and I did. It was obvious the Fire Dragon Slayer had feelings for the Celestial Wizard but the two of them had always been shy to confess their feelings. In fact my mate and I had been there when it happened.

 _"Man I don't think this is such a good idea" Gray muttered as he and I waited for Lucy to come home. Natsu was waiting outside of her apartment all by himself and he was a nervous wreck. I could hear the sound of his beating heart and I could smell his sweat too._

 _"Lay off my love remember it took us awhile to finally tell each other of our feelings" I told Gray._

 _"You got me there" Gray chuckled. "And I don't regret it"_

 _Gray then kissed my forehead before Lucy appeared. Gray and I hid ourselves even lower so we wouldn't be seen. If Natsu found us he would chew us out or kick my mate's ass._

 _"Natsu I'm surprised to see you out here" Lucy told the pink haired teen._

 _"I uh wanted to talk to you actually" Natsu blurted out his face blushing red._

 _"What do you mean?" Lucy asked arching an eyebrow. "Can't we talk about this inside? I'm pretty beat"_

 _"If I waited inside your house you would freak out like you always do" Natsu told the blonde._

 _"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR SINCE YOU AND HAPPY ALWAYS SNEAK INSIDE!" Lucy shouted._

 _"Hey! I really have something important to tell you Lucy so don't try and change the subject!" Natsu exclaimed._

 _"Oh this is getting good" Gray said with a smirk._

 _I slapped his shoulder to make him be quiet because I really wanted to see what happened next._

 _Both Lucy and Natsu were quiet before he finally said._

 _"I LIKE YOU!" he shouted._

 _My eyes turned into hearts when the Fire Dragon Slayer said those three words. Lucy's face turned blood red after Natsu's confession. It was a good thing Happy wasn't there because he would be teasing the two of them like crazy._

 _"Do you mean it?" Lucy asked after a five minute silence._

 _"Yeah I do" Natsu replied walking over to her. He then wrapped arm around her waist and pulled her into his body._

 _"Natsu" Lucy said before she buried her head into his chest. "Thank you"_

 _Natsu then pressed his lips against Lucy's sealing their first kiss._

 _"About time" Gray muttered._

 _I chuckled in agreement as we continued to watch the new couple finishing their kiss. After they broke apart both of them were still blushing._

 _"Um do you want to come inside?" Lucy asked shyly._

 _Natsu smirked and he gave Lucy a kiss on her forehead telling her his answer. Lucy smiled before she intertwined her hand into Natsu's and the two of them went inside._

 _"You two should be ashamed of yourselves"_

 _Gray and I froze when we heard Erza's voice. We turned to see the red haired wizard hiding behind a couple of boxes next to Alex._

 _"Easier for you to say" I hissed at my best friend. "You were watching too"_

 _"She's right love so don't scold her" Alex said to Erza._

 _Erza blushed when Alex said that to her. She then sighed._

 _"Alright this time I'll let it slide" Erza said. "But I'm happy for Lucy and Natsu they deserve each other"_

 _"Yeah they do even though Natsu can be an idiot" Gray agreed._

 _"Says the wizard who still strips in public" I growled at my mate._

 _"Hey I can't help that!" Gray replied._

"Yeah he did" Lucy answered my question.

"I'm really happy for you though Lucy" I told her. "You and Natsu have been through so much together"

"You're a good friend Ash" Lucy said smiling at me.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we continued walking to the guild. Nobody was in a brawl when we arrived at Fairy Tail thank gods.

"Hey Princess" Natsu greeted Lucy as we approached the bar. The Dragon Slayer got off of his stool and gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead. I smirked before I found a stool next to Gray. He still had his clothes on and he smirked after I ordered breakfast from Mira.

"Sorry but I was pretty hungry when I woke up and I didn't want to disturb your sleep" my beloved said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"That's fine" I replied.

"So any plans for your birthday Ash?" Natsu asked coming over to me.

"Relaxing" was my answer.

"Yeah we deserve a few days off" Gray agreed.

"Sweet!" Natsu replied with his usual smirk.

Natsu then went off somewhere and returned a second later with a sword. It had an icy blue handle and the blade was diamond white. On the end of the sword handle was a dragon charm. My last sword got broken during a mission and it had been a gift from Erza.

"Thank you Natsu" I told the pink haired male taking the sword from him. It was slightly heavy but it easy to wield.

"It was my fault your last sword got broken" Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah it was" Gray muttered underneath his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu yelled turning to Gray.

My mate stood up and he took off his clothes before getting in front of Natsu all fired up.

"You heard me" he told the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana shouted to my mate.

"Not now!" Gray replied to her before he and Natsu got into a fist fight which resulted in a dust cloud. Both Lucy and I sweat dropped as we watched our boyfriends duke it out. Mira brought over my breakfast which was French toast a favorite of mine.

"Food!" Happy shouted flying over to me.

I shot the blue cat a warning glare and Happy nervously backing away.

"I figured I would find the birthday girl here" Erza said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Happy birthday sis" Alex added sitting next to me.

Erza smirked before she gave me a pat on the head and she made Alex change seats so she could sit next to me.

"So I have some plans for us today"

I shot my best friend a questioning look. Erza smiled before pulling out tickets to the local spa. There were three of them and I got all excited.

"Surprise!" Lucy added wrapping her arms around me.

"You guys rock it's been forever since I was last at Magnolia Spa& Massage"

"Afterwards we'll come back here to have dinner" Erza added.

"Sounds nice"

The boys were still fighting after I paid my tab. Sighing Lucy and I went over to our mates and we separated them.

"That's enough out of both you" Erza scolded them. "And put on some clothes Gray"

Gray yelped before he went over to where he left his clothes and started to pull them on.

I noticed Juvia was looking at something and her face was blushing. Since I got together with Gray the water mage always sent death glares at me for supposedly taking him away from her.

"What are you blushing for?" I asked walking over to her.

"Nothing!" Juvia protested hiding a letter behind her back.

"Yeah right come let's see"

Blushing even more Juvia handed the letter over and read over its contents. The letter was from Lyon who had been a student under the ice wizard Ur alongside Gray. The two ice wizards always shared a rivalry even when they were children.

"So you decided to finally give it a shot with Lyon?" I asked Juvia with a smile.

She nodded as I gave the letter back to her.

"You know why don't you come with us to the spa" Erza said coming over to me with Lucy.

"Whoa really?" Juvia asked getting all excited.

"Yep you need to get all pampered up for Lyon" I teased Juvia.

Juvia went blood red but she smiled.

Natsu stated he wanted to come but that earned him a punch from me and Erza and the rest of the guild laughed. At the spa the four of us got facials, pedicures ,manicures, and massages. Afterwards we all took a dip in the hot springs the spa had.

"Now that's feels good" I said with a sigh as I entered the hot water.

"You said it" Lucy agreed.

"This feels so nice" Juvia sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Mind if I join you ladies?"

Taurus one of Lucy's celestial spirits appeared behind Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

"GET OUT OF HERE TAURUS!" Lucy snapped.

"Come on Taurus let's go" Virgo another spirit that worked for Lucy appeared behind the perverted bull. She grabbed a horn and the two of them disappeared.

"That spirit is really perverted" I growled covering my breasts with an arm.

"Please he's done worse" Lucy chuckled.

"So how are things with you and my brother?"I asked Erza.

Her mating mark was displayed on her left shoulder blade.

"Their well I just sometimes wish Alex wasn't so possessive" Erza stated.

"You're going to have to get used to that dragons don't like others touching their mates" Lucy stated. "Trust me I've seen Natsu getting all jealous when other guys look at me"

"Techincally Natsu is a human" Juvia pointed out. "But he was raised by a dragon so it would make sense for him being all possessive for you Lucy"

"I can definitely handle a dragon like that" Erza chuckled.

"What's Gray like?" Juvia suddenly asked. "Does he get jealous too?"

"Only when guys try hitting on me" I confessed. "Remember when Jenny went against Mira at that competition where we all dressed up in wedding dresses?"

"Oh yeah" Lucy replied with a sigh.

" _What the hell?!" I protested as an ice blue bikini appeared on my body. Why did I have to be involved with this stupid competition that was between Mira and Jenny?!_

 _The other female Fairy Tail guild members were also in bikinis and they looked damn good in them. I normally stuck with one piece bathing suits to be honest. The next round was for everyone to wear dark blue one piece swim suits and I breathed a sigh of relief. There was another round that more bikinis had to be worn and I had on boots like everyone else did. Next everyone wore new swim suits and I had a blood red bikini on with glasses._

 _"Man can this be over already?!" I snapped._

 _After the cat ear and dominatrix round I was having enough. The announcer then announced a blushing bride challenge and a white strapless wedding dress appeared on me. I wore white fingerless gloves and matching flats._

 _"Hey Ash!" Natsu said taking me into his arms._

 _"HEY NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I snapped as the other girls got together with their partners._

 _"I'm your partner!" Natsu said with a smirk._

 _"Hands off!" Gray shouted giving Natsu a good kick in the gut. I was now in his arms blushing like a complete idiot. "She's not your girlfriend when the heck are you going to get that through your stupid spiky head!"_

 _"No need to go overboard love" I told him._

 _"Sorry but fire breath needs to learn you belong to me" Gray replied and he smirked._

 _"So who's with me?" Lucy asked. The blonde was suddenly picked up by Loke. He leapt into the air with her in his arms._

 _"Hey I got a question for you? Will you marry me?"_

 _Lucy went red and I smirked._

 _"HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu roared seeing Lucy being carried by Loke._

 _"Oh brother" Gray and I said in unison as Loke suddenly disappeared and Lucy fell onto Natsu's back._

"Yeah I think it was perfectly clear that Natsu still liked Ashlynn back then" Erza stated.

"HEY!" I protested turning to her in annoyance.

Lucy and Juvia chuckled and we remained in the hot spring until our skin started to turn red. It was getting late so the four of us headed back to the guild hall. Outside of the doors a familiar spiky white haired ice wizard leaned against the wall.

"Lyon what the heck are you doing here?!" I asked.

"I'm transferring to Fairy Tail since Juvia is here"

Juvia blushed before she walked over to her new boyfriend in a shy manner.

"Oh man Gray isn't going to like this" Lucy stated.

"Actually he knows already" Erza said.

"Whoa really when did he find out?" I asked turning to her.

"A couple of weeks ago I think those two have a good path up ahead for them" she said nodding towards Juvia and Lyon. You had to admit they were adorable together. Erza opened the doors to the hall and my eyes went wide because there was a party in swing and there was even a banner that said "Happy Birthday Ashlynn" on it.

"You and the rest of the guild had this planned didn't you?" I asked turning to Lucy and Erza.

"That's why we went bought the tickets to the spa" Lucy teased.

"Hey about time you got back girls!" Natsu shouted hurrying over to us. "This party is about to get started"

"Watch it Natsu" Gray growled walking over the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Remember who Ash is mated to"

"I wasn't going to hit on her since I'm with Lucy idiot!"

The two boys growled and I quickly grabbed my mate and pulled him away from Natsu before another fight ensued. I led my mate to a nearby table and we sat down. Gray wrapped an arm around me and he kissed my forehead. There was a wide variety of food as well as alcohol and cake.

"You smell nice" Gray said.

"Don't even start getting perverted thoughts" I told my mate.

"Sorry babe" Gray apologized. "But it's the truth"

The ice wizard then noticed Lyon walking into the guild with Juvia.

"It'll be weird seeing him around here but it's good for Juvia"

"Yeah your right to be honest they are a good match"

"You never liked it when she was flirting with me" Gray said.

"No I didn't it's because my feelings for you were just as strong back then as they are now"

"Mine were too I was just afraid to tell you" Gray confessed. "And I didn't want to break your heart if I wasn't your true mate"

"Thank you" I told Gray burying my head into him.

"For you Ash anything" Gray kissed my forehead.

We then participated in the party with the others. Natsu and Happy gorged on the food a lot while Cana ended getting pretty drunk which wasn't a surprise. I got some really cool stuff from the other guild members and by the time the party ended it was past nine. I was getting pretty tired and Gray took notice of this.

"I'm taking her home" my beloved said to the others.

"Have fun" Natsu said with a smirk.

Lucy gave her boyfriend a smack on the head to shut him up.

"Thanks for the fun day you guys" I told my friends.

I shared a quick hug with Alex, Lucy, and Erza before my mate and I left the guild hall. His hand was intertwined with mine as we walked home. I was glad I didn't have too much to drink because I sensed that Gray was nervous about something. However because I was stuffed with food, cake, and booze I almost lost my footing.

"Whoa easy" Gray said catching me before I fell. My other half then scooped me into his arms and he carried me the rest of the way home. He put me down and unlocked the front door and he made me go inside first. He then picked me up again and walked me over to the couch. He lay me down on the couch and stroked my hair.

"Rest for here for a bit I don't think it would be a good idea for you to walk around right now"

"You're probably right" I agreed.

"We can spend the rest of the evening together later" Gray reassured me before he kissed my forehead. I smiled weakly before I fell asleep. I must have slept for an hour because I woke up shortly afterwards. Only the living room lamp was on while the rest of the lights downstairs were off. I sensed my mate was upstairs so I went up the stairs after I turned off the lamp. Gray was asleep on our bed still in his clothes which was funny because he normally stripped down to his boxers before he went to bed. I used that to my advantage to change. I changed into Gray's favorite nightgown which was the icy blue one I wore the night we both had sex for the first time. Gray groaned before he sat up and he wiped his eyes before opening them. His face then went red when he saw what I was wearing.

"See something you like?" I teased him.

Gray didn't reply but he told me his answer through our mating bond.

 _Yes I do_ he then smirked.

Normally I didn't act shy whenever I was around my mate but tonight I was. Gray gestured for me to come over to him and I obeyed. No sooner had I got over to him he grabbed my wrist and I was soon underneath him on the bed. He quickly shed the rest of his clothes only remaining in his boxers before he took my lips into his. His tongue went into my mouth and it began to dance with mine for dominance. His hand snaked up my nightgown and he pinned my body down with his as he stroked my right thigh in a teasing manner.

 _Beloved I am not in the mood for sex tonight_ I told Gray through our mating bond.

 _I know but that doesn't mean I can't spice things up_ Gray teased.

My hands traveled his muscled front feeling all of his muscles and this got my body to shiver. Gray stopped kissing my lips which earned him a growl from me. He smirked and lowered the straps of my nightgown with his teeth. He let go of the straps at the top of my arms and he first kissed where his mating mark was on my left shoulder. He then licked it with his tongue and this got me to jump. Then he did the same routine in my right shoulder before he kissed the tops of my breasts. I then turned the tables and I rolled him beneath me. I smirked before I kissed his left shoulder and did the exact same thing. Gray growled in satisfaction as I worked my magic on him. After finishing with the right shoulder I used my tongue to trace a pattern down his chest and came to a stop midway. I then returned to left shoulder blade and I nipped into his skin.

"Ash if we keep this up I won't be able to give you my present"

That definitely got me to cease what I was doing and I removed my mouth away from his shoulder. Smalls bits of blood came out of the bite and I licked them away before I removed myself off of Gray so he could get up. Gray chuckled and he kissed my forehead before he stood up. He walked over to my dresser and pulled something out of it. I arched an eyebrow wondering what on earth my mate had gotten for me. I heard his heart beating really hard before he turned around and walked back over to me. I saw a small box and my eyes went wide.

"Gray is that?"

"Ashlynn I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me?" he asked. He opened the box and inside was a silver band with a diamond in the center. I felt tears slide down my face and I threw my arms around my mate.

"Yes I will"

"I'm glad" Gray said before giving me a passionate kiss against my mouth. I felt a few tears slide down his face and he slid on the ring onto my left hand while we kissed. A minute later we pulled apart so we could catch our breath. I looked to the ring and it was really beautiful, I noticed it had small aquamarine stones around the diamond.

"A year ago I wasn't expecting for this happen but now I know your are the one I've waited for Ash" Gray said. "I love you more than anything"

"I love you too mate of mine"

Gray kissed my tears away and he lowered me beneath him once more. The two of us did end up making love to one another and to me that was the best way to end my birthday.

 **^^  
Go NaLu!  
Also personally Juvia and Gray would make a good pairing if the dork wasn't so oblivious to it. And Lyon looked cute with Juvia too. **


End file.
